Serendipia
by Zutto
Summary: Miles de momentos, miles de vidas. Y nosotros siempre terminamos juntos. Drabbles y Oneshots en si mayoria Kangmin de Super Junior #fictober2019
1. Serendipia:001Luzdeluna

Me sumergía en los rítmicos trazos marcados por el pincel que años atrás habían bailado por aquella superficie lisa de una fina imprimatura, subía y bajaba y hacia surcos como el agua que dibujaba, corrientes y mareas en una danza burdamente imitada por la pintura al óleo en tonos azules profundos y celestes apenas marcados, pues aquella era una obra que danzaba en el misterio y el secreto, que dibujaba la noche permitiendo solo a la tenue luz de luna la develación del misterio.

Igual que lo hicieron sus pestañas. Pequeñas líneas oscuras de grueso y negro bello corporal que permitía la entrada de la luz, luz de azul del lienzo, de juventud de brío, de descubrimiento y de sorpresa, y ya no veía las figuras oscuras paseando por aquel puerto en Dresden, pintadas por la luz de la luna. Ahora veía lo negro de sus pupilas contrayéndose y expandiéndose al recorrer el puerto, el puente, el agua y el romance, deseo de una noche tan tranquila, sueño de un paseo tan prometedor, tocar sus manos verse en sus ojos, sentir sus labios de dulce melocotón. Expandidos en sorpresa, desconcierto, miedo.

Me descubrí jadeando al verme sorprendido con sus ojos sobre los míos sentí el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas al ser recorrido con aquellos ojos, de manera brusca y descontrolada, nada parecido a la poesía que creaba al recorrer aquel oleo de la pared, ni tan delicado como recorría aquella obra, era un frenesí de susto y extrañeza al ser abordado y casi invado por un extraño. ¡Yo!

Me volvió a recorrer, espantado, uno, dos pasos hacia atrás, leí su nombre robado por una indiscreta tarjetilla en su pecho, y jadeé al hacerlo parte de mi al memorizarlo. "Lee Sungmin".

Y Lee Sungmin se fue, se alejo como se aleja de un desastre, de una amenaza, y tiene buena razón de ello, pues yo por otra de sus miradas podría arrancarlo del mundo solo para mi.

-¡Kangin, vámonos! -y también me arrancaron a mi de este mundo con esa llamada.


	2. Serendipia:002MembresiadeunParaiso

Advertencia: Omegaverse

Aquella era su rutina, levantándose en madrugada, o llegando cuando había pasado mas de dos noches sin llegar a casa. Esa era su vida, con turnos de treinta y seis horas, casi todas las ellas parados o en alerta, siguiendo casos, resolviendo enigmas, operando hasta por las razones mas desesperadas, rodeados de aquellos condenados muerte.

Su casa era su santuario, su lugar de paz, su bálsamo, su paraíso. Y muchas veces no podían coincidir en ese paraíso.

Se revolvió entre mantas consiente mucho antes de despertar de verdad de que el ya había partido a su turno correspondiente en trauma. Su pareja vivía entre accidentes y emergencias y el entre niños enfermos, nacimientos, y problemas con padres asustados.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería una familia, sin importar cuanto lo pensara, sus vidas eran caóticas, su tiempo limitado, sus aspiraciones tan grandes. Un niño podían ser uno de los desafíos mas grandes que no quería tener, y eso sin hablar de los miles de males que podía tener un bebe, había vivido tan rodeado de ellos que no deseaba ver a ninguno de sus hijos en una de esas precarias situaciones.

Recordó sin proponérselo, la primera vez que había visto a su pareja. Lee Sungmin, el nuevo titular de trauma recién trasladado ese verano, proveniente de Fukuoka Japón, donde había hecho sus residencias.

Aquel ser era perfecto, enfundado en su traje azul marino cubierto de su bata para traumas la cual casi escurría la sangre de un herido de accidente automovilístico que había sido empalado por un tubo venido de sabe donde. El era un ángel vengador, un rescatador de almas del purgatorio, concentrado en su misión de volver a la vida a aquel desgraciado.

Kangin quedo prendado como poseso, y tuvo qué pasar varios días sin la certidumbre de si ese beta había sido un ser etéreo o era real, hasta unas semanas después en otro trauma donde un niño había sido lastimado, y se habían cruzado en el quirófano.

Pero no solo era real, si no que también era un Omega, un Omega en pleno celo operando en el quirófano. Jamás había estado tan maravillado de uno de ellos, evitando por todos lo medios que su condición lo limitase, y completamente alerta de que alguno de sus compañeros quisiera atacarlo antes de que el suppressor funcionara.

Era verdad, aquella no era la mejor manera de presentarse. En una sala de descanso, embriagados de feromonas y dominados por el celo. Suerte tuvieron de que Kangin no lo hubiese mordido.

Y cuanto mas prendado estaba Kangin con ese chico, este mas lo evitada "solo me vez por ser un omega" "me conociste en un celo, no tenias conciencia de ti, no puedo contra eso" "seamos profesionales y olvidemos esto"

Kangin no creía en las almas destinadas, ni gemelas, ni unidas. El solo quería a ese chico, por que mas allá de que hubieran o no tenido relaciones en su celo el hecho era de que ese chico era su ángel vengador, salvador de almas del purgatorio y Kangin quería unirse a sus huestes con tal de estar a su lado.

Había costado, ¡vaya que ha iba costado! Tuvo que convencerlo poco a poco que aquello no era por ser alfa y omega, tuvo que ir despacio metiendose en su vida, haciéndole ver que eran perfectos el uno para el otro por quieres y no por lo que eran.

Pero ahí estaban, convertidos en pareja hace un par de años atras, en una vida perfectamente construida, con su barrio perfecto, y casa ideal, con alcoba de ensueño y su vida entre mantas, simplemente perfec…

Fue distraído por ese golpe del otro lado de la cama, por un objeto pequeño salido como catapulta de la cama.

Precavido como era Kangin fue al encuentro de aquello que podía ser importante, y descubrió un pequeño objeto cilíndrico, pero de forma ovalada en su base, y con la parte media las gruesa que los extremos, que parecía querer ocultarse de su alcance.

Lo contemplo extrañado entre sus dedos, quizá por lo inverosímil de su premisa, quizá desconocido por su procedencia, quizá en shock por las implicaciones que venían con ello, pues no había duda de su significado positivo gracias a esas dos pequeñas ventanas traslúcidas de forma oval que estaban divididas en dos por una línea roja que las cruzaba por en medio.

Aquel lugar de ensueño, aquel bálsamo de felicidad, aquel paraíso soñado tendría pronto un miembro más…


End file.
